


Love, mistery and a birthday (Johnlock)

by shadesofholmes



Series: we can't giggle, it's a crime scene [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Party, John's Birthday, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Has Secrets, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: Sherlock tiene un secreto. A John no le agrada.





	Love, mistery and a birthday (Johnlock)

Básicamente, Sherlock ha estado ignorándolo por semanas.

"¿No es así?" John le pregunta, mirándole desde el otro lado de la mesa. Esta vez, Lestrade los acompaña en el desayuno, después de una noche en vela siguiendo pistas y descubriendo algunos códigos. John se encarga de servir los cafés.

Sherlock no le responde.

"¿Qué le hiciste, John?"

"¡Yo no-! ¿Por qué le haría algo?"

El detective consultor se esconde entre las hojas del periódico. Greg toma la primera taza a la que John le pone azúcar. "Bueno, ahora ustedes son una pareja, ¿no?"

Ninguno le responde. Sherlock está muy ocupado escondiéndose para soltar esa charla de cómo John es una persona fantástica, y su novio. Es una lástima. A John le encanta escuchar esa plática, cuando no está muy ocupado sonrojándose y tratando de sonar modesto cuando le preguntan cómo es que logró enamorar al hombre. Pero esta vez, Sherlock no lo hace. Se queda callado, detrás de todas esas hojas grises con noticias del día. John quiere tomarlas en sus manos y romperlas en dos. Porque Sherlock no hace más que pretender que lee algo que en realidad no le interesa, y John sabe que no le interesa porque está en la sección de Espectáculos. Dios, Sherlock ni siquiera sabe quién es Madonna, pero se encuentra fingiendo emoción cuando en el titular dice que pisará Londres por su gira mundial. Y John lo haría, tiraría el periódico a un lado si estuviera seguro que a Sherlock le causaría algo en el sistema. Pero sólo es Madonna.

"Si, me gusta pensar que seguimos saliendo y no ha terminado conmigo en algún lugar de su retorcida cabeza."

Sherlock asoma la mirada y lo mira un rato. Vuelve a lo suyo cuando se asegura de que John sólo está tratando de llamar su atención.

"Bueno, no es como si una relación con Sherlock se centre en tomarse de la mano todo el día. Aunque siempre levanta la cinta de la escena del crimen para ti. Eso debería tomarse en cuenta, siendo que la última vez la dejó en la cara de Anderson justo después de entrar."

Él sonríe, pero no es como si John pudiera verlo desde el otro lado del periódico.   
              
›

John despierta el día de su cumpleaños, con su cintura rodeada por el brazo de Sherlock. Por un momento, deja salir un poco de esperanza desde algún lugar de su mente. Tal vez ese es el día. Sherlock despertará y le deseará un feliz cumpleaños y saldrán a cenar a algún lado. Tal vez se acordará. Tal vez le comprará un cupcake y le pondrá una vela encima.

Así que John espera, espera y trata de dormirse de nuevo hasta que Sherlock se levante. Sólo que cuando lo hace, le sonríe y coloca un beso sobre su mejilla antes de salir de la habitación. John sólo tiene tiempo de admirar sus rizos enredados y su pálido cuerpo que se cubre con una sábana sobre la marcha.

En ese momento, John debería seguirlo hacia la ducha como siempre. Sólo que no lo hace esta vez.

›

El desayuno transcurre sin que alguien diga algo más que 'pásame la sal', aunque John es quién lo ha dicho y Sherlock se rehusa a seguir hablando. Y eso lo hace sentir _tan_  enojado, porque es el primer cumpleaños que toma lugar en el calendario desde que Sherlock le hizo mirar por el microscopio y entonces él lo hizo, y se encontró con una nota diminuta de Sherlock, invitándole a salir. Como pareja. Uno esperaría algo así de detallista, y cuando Sherlock termina de desayunar al lado de John y vuelve a la habitación para ponerse algo de ropa, John mira de nuevo en el microscopio, esperando encontrar algo.

Pero sólo encuentra una muestra de tierra.

›

John se pasa la mitad de la tarde cambiando los canales en la televisión. Y mira a Sherlock caminar de un lado a otro, tecleando en su celular. Tal vez está tuiteando de nuevo. Tal vez es para John. Él deja que la esperanza vuelva, y abre su computadora sólo para revisar sus redes sociales. Y las de Sherlock también.

Pero Sherlock no ha posteado en días.

Él cierra la computadora de un golpe, y trata de poner atención a ese concurso de cocina que está a punto de acabar. Se encuentra apoyando a Jackson desde que lo mira cortando la cebolla como un profesional. Logra perderse un poco hasta que Sherlock apaga la televisión.

"¡Estaban a punto de eliminar a alguien!"

Sherlock lo toma de la mano y le obliga a levantarse. "John, deberías salir un rato."

John respira hondo, y espera a que Sherlock se vaya para volver a prender la televisión.

"¡John!"

"No voy a ir a ningún lado, Sherlock. Estoy bien aquí."

"Creo que no estás entendiendo, John. Quiero que salgas de aquí."

Sherlock permanece frente a él, sin ninguna expresión en su cara. John desearía poder deducirlo, pero las cosas no son de esa manera. Entonces, toma su chaqueta de mezclilla y le sonríe mientras revisa que sus llaves estén dentro de sus bolsillos. También lo está su cartera. "Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré. No me esperes hasta tarde, no voy a llegar."

John baja las escaleras lo más rápido que puede. Y Sherlock va detrás de él. Pronuncia su nombre un par de veces, pero John no tiene intención de voltear y hablar de aquello. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Molly, que está a punto de tocar el timbre. Ella le sonríe cuando lo ve. John la esquiva mientras hace su salida del departamento.   
             
›

John va al parque y se queda en una banca, admirando los árboles hasta que el cielo se vuelve oscuro y los faros del exterior comienzan a brillar como miles de libélulas encapsuladas en una esfera de cristal. Se descubre pensando en las veces en las que él tenía que festejar su cumpleaños cuando se encontraba en el ejército. Todos recordaban la fecha, y conseguían cervezas y todos tomaban una en su honor. Decían anécdotas sobre sus veces en el campo de batalla, y John reía mientras trataba de ponerse borracho. Nunca lo conseguía, no había tanto alcohol disponible.

Ahora lo hay.

Pero él sólo quiere volver a casa. Tener alguna pelea significativa y luego volver a la cama con Sherlock.

No sabe si puede hacerlo.

Así que admira de nuevo los árboles, en medio de la misteriosa penumbra, hasta que Sherlock toma asiento a su lado.

Él tarda un tiempo para darse cuenta de que no es una alucinación.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Sherlock toma su mano derecha. "Parece que sueles olvidar lo mucho que te conozco."  
              
›

Ellos caminan de regreso a casa, después de parar en una tienda de autoservicio y comprarse un par de cafés. Sherlock lo mira mientras John los prepara, y luego toma uno de los vasos y entrelaza su brazo libre con el de John. Él sonríe, y por primera vez, no espera que Sherlock le compre un pastelillo.

"Lo siento" John en serio lo siente. "No tenía por qué hablarte de esa manera. No tienes la culpa de nada."

Sherlock asiente y mete la mano en el bolsillo de John y saca sus llaves. "Si, lo entiendo. Si yo fuera tú, también estaría molesto si alguien olvidara mi cumpleaños."

"¿Lo recordaste?"

Sherlock se toma su tiempo para mirarlo. "Si, ahora intenta actuar sorprendido, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Vamos John, lo he estado planeando por semanas. No me digas que no reconoces una fiesta sorpresa cuando está frente a ti.", dice, y abre la puerta de un empujón.


End file.
